Act 1 - Calling Mr. Olaf
Timeline February 15th, 1990 - Olaf Kartoffel accepts travelling into the outer space to look for life (NASA's Invitation - Project Echo). June 2nd, 1990 - Olaf Kartoffel leaves Planet Earth aboard the prototype TM-8, a space shuttle. April 5th, 1991 - Olaf Kartoffel leaves the Heliosphere. September 29th, 1993 - Olaf Kartoffel passes Alfa Centauri. The shuttle's signal gets weak. They are no longer able to track TM-8, but they're still able to comunicate. June 6th, 1994 - TM-8 has 39/40 of fuel. September 9th, 1994 - TM-8 crashes on an unknown planet. NASA loses communication with the shuttle. September 10th, 1994 - Olaf finds extraterrestrial life. Aliens fix TM-8, applying extraterrestrial engineering to the shuttle. Olaf is able to fly 8 parsecs per second every time he pushes a special button. He can only push the button each three years. Every time he pushes, the duration of the boost is three seconds long. September 14th, 1994 - TM-8 sails again. NASA re-gains communication with the shuttle. Olaf tells NASA what happened and talks about the major improvement on TM-8. November 6th, 1994 - Olaf presses the button for the first time. He doesn't see any type of matter anymore. December 3rd, 1994 - Olaf gives the result to NASA. January 1st, 1998 - Olaf presses the button for the second time. November 6th, 2003 - Olaf presses the button for the third time. December 21st, 2008 - Olaf presses the button for the forth time. May 4th, 2011 - Olaf presses the button for the fifth time. Olaf is able to see any type of matter again. But no sign of life. June 30th, 2014 - Olaf presses the button for the sixth time. September 9th, 2014 - Finally, Olaf finds a planet to live, but instead telling the agency he found a planet, he kept secret for himself and destroyed the shuttle, so that no-one on Earth could communicate with him. Trivia * TM-8 is also a name for a Soviet mission aboard the Soyuz-U2 rocket, that started in September 5, 1989, 21:38:03 UTC and ended in February 19, 1990, 04:36:18 UTC. * TM-8's fuel is still sold to public on stores around the factory area of the Alaska State, near the Vapid Factory. * The alien improvement on TM-8 is based on the ability of most of the vehicles in Star Wars - the ability to travel on a very high speed, much faster than the speed of light, by pressing a single button. * This alien engineering is used later by the United States of Creeperland Army, to create aircrafts that reach the earth in only two days, for commercial use. This helped the Earth and Mahaan to improve their relationship. * If Olaf didn't improve his shuttle, he would take 454 years and 3 months to reach Mahaan. * The distance between Earth and Mahaan is 152.3432 parsecs or 496.887676 light years. * In real life, there is also a planet that is 500 light years away from Earth, Kepler-186f, that shares the same water temprature of the "Blue Planet" and similar size. The difference between Mahaan and Earth is that Mahaan is 16 times the diameter of the Earth and it has four natural satellites, instead of one.